You Have The Right
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: With no cases to work on, Gajeel had no clue how he was going to pass time on shift. Until an innocent little blonde happened to catch his eye. And what was the dirtiest cop on the force supposed to do? Follow the Bunny of course. The question was, would quick cooked plan actually work? - A smut driven AU One Shot


**Hi everyone!**

 **I know, not an update for Sound Pod but I promise I am working on that. I do have an announcement at the end of the chapter. As well as a new story I will be posting for you guys.**

 **This is purely dedicated to my two awesome Triplets, _GemNika_ and _leoslady4Ever._ I will miss you both so much while on vacation but I promise to pop in to chat! Can't stay away too long from my girls. I love you both to the stars and back.**

 **But onto the random madness sparked by life's little moments.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail but…if I did muwahaha.**

* * *

Gajeel pulled the tooth pick from his mouth and flicked it. His hand reached out for the door handle of his unmarked unit but stopped. His eyes drawn across the parking lot of the grocery store, his tongue darted out to lick at suddenly dry lips. _Now that is fucking sexy._ And god was she. An easy five foot, four inch dame in the sexiest pair of snake skinned spiked heels. Honey blonde hair pulled into a business casual messy bun. Her cream colored blouse fell perfectly over the ample swell of her chest, the collar tied neatly into a bow. His eyes tracked every sway of her sinful hips as she made her way from her car to the store doors. A charcoal gray pencil skirt clung to her ass and stopped just above the knee to show off toned sun kissed calves. He could just imaging those beautiful stems wrapped around him.

She disappeared into the store without any notion that she'd seen him and a smirk lifted a corner of his mouth. His evening shift had just gone from boring, with no open cases to work on, to looking rather optimistic. He adjusted the uncomfortable bulge in his worn black, leather pants and strolled casually across the parking lot. She'd gotten out of a sporty little red convertible. The presence of it stuck out like a sore thumb in the nearly empty parking lot. He pulled the note pad from his jacket pocket and quickly jotted down the license plate before hurrying back to his unit. It only took him a minute on his laptop to pull up the owner's information, the photo from her driver's license popping up on screen.

She was beautiful to say the least. He didn't need the crappy ass photo taken at the DMV to tell him that. Big, bright eyes the color of warm chocolate. Her full, pouty lips could make the best of saints fall from their perch with temptation alone. Her hair was down in the picture, framing her cheeky face. The light dusting of pink to her skin cried out that she was full of life and fire. Lucy Heartfilia. Her name felt at home on his lips _._ He quickly rifled through the file on the passenger seat and pulled out one of the forms inside. Its contents truly didn't matter as long as it looked official. Once he had everything he needed, he made his way back up to the automatic doors marked exit and waited. Even with the setting sun, it was warm. His worn, gray hooded jacket only added to the rising temperature but it couldn't be helped. That coat shielded his concealed side arm, badge and cuff holder. Such was the life of an undercover. But then he loved the freedom it provided. He got to wear whatever he wanted and could keep his long hair.

What seemed like an eternity later, the doors slid open and he caught the scent of perfume as she passed. She seemed oblivious as she made her way to her car, one arm laden with a few full grocery bags and the other hand fumbling with her keys. Walking behind her, he had to fight the urge to groan as images of his fingers gripping her hips as he thrust into her flitted through his head. He took one quick glance around the nearly empty parking lot, out of habit and needing to make sure there weren't any other unwanted distractions. When he was sure that the coast was relatively clear, he cleared his throat in hopes to get her attention. "Excuse me Ma'am." She turned at the sound, her gaze wavering on him in circumspect. He couldn't help the grin of approval when her fingers clutched the remote to her vehicle, at the ready to hit the alarm button.

"Wha…Can I help you?"

He pulled his jacket back to show her his badge and saw her visibly relax just a tiny bit despite the wary look that stayed. "Are you Mrs. Heartfilia?"

"It's just Miss. I'm not married YET," She frowned with a roll of her eyes. "But yes, I'm MISS Heartfilia."

Gajeel waved the slip of paper in his hand and forced a polite smile. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you should tell your fiancé to get on that," He smirked. "But I have a warrant for your arrest and I'd appreciate your cooperation."

"Excuse me?"

Confusion spread over her face and he couldn't help the satisfied smile that tugged on his lips as her mouth open and closed a few times. The indignation in her voice only served to tighten his pants even more. Fight flashed in her eyes when she backed towards her car as he advanced towards her. He loved a woman with a little spitfire in her. "Let me say it a little slower so you understand," he smirked. "I have. A warrant. For your arrest."

Her eyes narrowed as her back met the little red car. "And just why would you have a warrant for my arrest? I've done nothing wrong and since when do cops go around with long hair and piercings?"

He gave another wave of the paper as his eyes gave a roll of annoyance. "I've got a piece of paper that just tells me to arrest your ass darlin'. And while it's none of your business, I'm an undercover. We don't follow uniform policy."

"Well then," she said with a huff. "I'd like a closer look at that warrant and your badge."

 _Oh so she wants to challenge it?_ He couldn't contain the amusement from his features as he pulled the jack back again. "I ain't takin it off but you're more than welcome to take a closer look." The way her face suddenly fell flat was absolutely priceless. Two could play cat and mouse if that's what she really wanted. "As for the warrant, I'm afraid I can't hand it over. Can't have you tearing it up now."

"You're an asshole."

He grinned. "That would be Detective Redfox to you but yes Ma'am, so I've been told."

"I can imagine _Detective Redfox_. Do you harass every woman you arrest?" She inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"No Ma'am, just the pretty ones."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "You can cut the ma'am crap out an-"

"No Ma'am. I need you to place the bags on the ground, your purse and keys on the hood please." He saw her contemplate his directive and just to push her a little more, he pulled the other side of his jacket back and let his forearm rest on the holstered side arm. Her eyes flickered down and he gave a smile at the lack of amusement on her face.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she mumbled as she did as she was told.

"Just following orders Ma'am," he drawled. "Now turn and place your hands on the car, spread your feet shoulder's width apart if you would." The urge to all out grin in sadistic pleasure at the quick glimpse of fear that passed over her face pulled at him hard. But he was able to resist until she did as told. His fingers itched to touch her and god was he going to enjoy every single second of it. "Feet further apart ma'am." He saw her look back in annoyance, his grin quickly wiped away to be replaced by a casually bored expression as he fingers reached forward to hook into the waist band of her skirt. "Keep your hands on the car and do not move," he said as he gave the material a tug to pull her hips out further.

"Do you REALLY need me bent over this far?" She miffed.

A chuckle fell from his lips as he folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket. "Yes Ma'am, afraid so. It's for my safety and yours."

"Safety my ass," she mumbled.

He'd barely heard what she'd said but he feigned ignorance. It was amusing, to say the least, watching her squirm. "What was that Ma'am?" He heard her sigh in frustration and had to fight down the urge to laugh.

"Nothing!" She replied rather loudly. "Can you at least tell me WHAT the warrant is for?"

 _Nosey damned bitch. Fuck… a reason…_ His brain scrambled and he quickly mumbled out the first response that came to mind. "A bench warrant. Unpaid parking tickets." He heard her snort in irritation and found himself surprised when no smart ass remark came back. Instead she stood there, rigid as he stepped up behind her. The moment his hands came to rest on her shoulders, he knew there was no turning back. He was going to enjoy this way too much. "Do you have any knives, pens, scissors or other sharp objects or weapons on your person that I should know about?"

"Unless you consider the underwire in my bra a weapon then no."

He actually chuckled at the response and shook his head. "You've got quite the fucking mouth on you," he quipped as he slid his palms over the tops of her arms and up the underside. She squirmed and a nervous laugh fell from her lips when his fingers pressed into her arm pits. "Stop moving ma'am," he ordered as politely as he could. It was proving to be a difficult task, keeping the mirth out of his voice.

"Well don't tickle me and I won't move."

"Apologies ma'am," he smirked as he slid his hands slowly down the length of her sides. Being so close, he could smell her and by the gods did she smell so fucking good. Her perfume was an intoxicating mixture of apples and hyacinths. His mouth watered and he knew she tasted just as good, if not better. As his hands slid to her stomach, he could have sworn he felt her shudder. He thought perhaps it was only his imagination until his hands slid further up over her breasts. Despite the layers of his fingerless gloves and her clothing, he could feel the hard peaks of her nipples straining against his touch. He heard her gasp as his fingers purposely brushed over the pebbles and a satisfied grin spread across his face.

"A-are you going to arrest me or feel me up?" She stuttered.

So she still wanted to play the part of a smart ass? He leaned in, his hips pressing dangerously against hers. "Oh I plan on doing both darlin'," He whispered in her ear. "Untwist those panties of yours and be patient." He definitely felt her shudder that time and there was no mistaking the feel of her ass pressing back against the hard length of him. If he didn't hurry things along, there would be nothing to stop him from taking her right there in the parking lot. And that would never do.

"Sh-shouldn't a female officer be doing this?"

Pulling back, he bent down behind her. "Unfortunately one isn't available. Now this may be a little uncomfortable ma'am," He grinned as he slid an arm between her spread legs and lifted. He could hear her startled gasp as her skirt slid up when his arms came to rest against her pantie-covered core. He could feel the damp material against his forearm and he could faintly smell her arousal. _Fuck I want to taste her so damn bad._ He shook the thought from his head as he slid his arm back. She definitely didn't make it any easier when she audibly moaned as the ridge of his hand brushed against the thin lace fabric of her panties. His fingers traced down the length of her now trembling legs.

Repeating the process on the other leg was torture for him. The only consolation was the distinct hiss he heard from her as his other arm came up to rest against her core and the way she ever so slightly pressed herself down against his fingers when he withdrew. She was as soaked as he was hard. It was only with reluctance that he pulled back and stood to pull the cuffs from the pouch on his belt. He grabbed for her arm and wrenched it behind her back, snapping the first cuff on her wrist securely.

"Oww you asshole! That fucking hurt!"

A huff of laughter slipped out as he reached for her other arm. "Quit your whining or I'll make sure the cuffs are extra tight," He growled as he snapped the other cuff on her free wrist. Unable to resist, he tightened it just enough so that it pressed into her flesh. He wanted her to hurt, just a little for being so damned tempting.

"Which you did anyway," she snarled. "Shithead."

She definitely knew just what buttons to push. Her snide comments only fueled the fire she'd ignited in his loins. Oh how he'd love to silence that pretty little mouth of hers and he knew just how he'd do it. The thought of those lips wrapped around his hard length made him twitch in his pants. "Stay put," he commanded as he pressed her against the car and grabbed her keys. With a quick push of a button on the fob, the doors unlocked and he grabbed her bags off of the ground only to carelessly toss them into the seat of her car. Grabbing her purse in one hand, he roughly pulled her off of the car with the other. "Come on."

His eyes scanned the parking lot once more as he guided her towards his unit. His fingers tightened around her bicep when she gave a tug as if to pull away. "We can add resisting arrest to this if you'd like," he warned as she stumbled beside him.

"I'm not resisting you jack ass," she spit out. "You're wearing boots and I'm in heels!"

He unlocked his unit and pulled her to a stop beside the rear driver's side door. "Yea and I have to say those heels make your legs look really fucking good," he grinned as he opened the door.

She gave mocking smile. "Do you really expect me to thank you for noticing?"

Gajeel couldn't resist pulling her against him as he dipped his head to brush his lips against her ear. The more she talked, the more he wanted to just fuck her senseless over the back of the car. The public and anyone who happened to walk by be damned. "Oh you'll be thanking me at some point Darlin'," he whispered huskily in her ear and grinned when she whimpered in response. He pulled back to find her eyes practically glazing over and he took advantage of her dazed moment to help her into the car. "Watch it," He said as he placed a hand on top and helped lower her into the car. "Would want to knock a screw loose in that pretty little head of yours."

Her eyes snapped to his and narrowed. "Why you ass-"

He didn't wait to hear the rest as he closed the door on her and smiled when she glared at him through the window. Riling her up was just too damned easy and fuck him if it didn't turn him on to no end. He opened his door and could hear her calling him everything but a man. She had a colorful vocabulary, one that easily rivaled his own. _Smouldering pile of lizard shit…I'll have to remember that one._ He pulled his jacket off and tossed it into the passenger seat as he slid in and closed his door. He put the key in the ignition and started the car before turning to glance back at her in the rear. "All comfy back there?"

"Hell no, I'm not fucking comfortable you Hemorrhoidal Wankstain!"

"Mmm dirty talk," he grinned. "You kiss your fiancé with that mouth?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something he didn't quite catch before shifting uncomfortable. "Could you at least loosen these cuffs? This shit is biting into my skin."

He turned back and put the car in reverse. "Sorry, no I can't." He could only grin when she started screaming again. _She wants to yell? Fine, scream over this._ He put the car in drive and hit the volume control on the steering wheel until the music was blaring through the speakers and drowning her out. The radio gods were definitely on his side as he mouthed the words to the Avenged Sevenfold song playing. _"You know I make you wanna scream, You know I make you wanna run from me baby."_ He saw her eyes narrow as the corners of her lips twitched. _Yea, I love her fucking mouth._

* * *

Lucy was fuming by the time they'd pulled into the sally port at the jail. The steaks she'd picked up for dinner would be ruined. She did have to be thankful for forgetfulness for once though. She'd forgotten to grab milk. _But my dinner!_ Her eyes bored a hole in the back of his head. Oh how she was going to make him pay. _Fucking power abusing asshole._ It didn't matter that everything about him turned her on in ways she couldn't even begin to describe. His long, coal black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wanted desperately to sink her fingers into the silken strands. Granted at that moment she was more likely to rip it out at the roots but then he really did deserve it.

She watched him get out of the car as an officer approached and took the opportunity to really appreciate the asshole's beauty. He looked like a walking contradiction standing beside the man next to him. While the officer had a neatly pressed uniform on, high polished shoes and close cropped raven hair. Detective Redfox had on black leather pants that clung way to well to an ass that screamed to be touched and deliciously powerful thighs. His white t-shirt was nothing more than a second skin, perfectly molding to the contours of his chest and every single ripple of his six packed abs. And his arms. She cursed the cuffs on her wrists because she was sure she was drooling on herself. He was ruggedly handsome, the piercings on his face and ears only adding to the already damp panties she was wearing.

The uniformed officer glanced her way, with crimson eyes that were an identical match to Officer Leatherpants there, and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. She wanted to kick his teeth in, her eyes narrowing with as much venom as she could muster. The two men seemed to share a laugh over it and that only added to her annoyance. She watched the uniform walk off and couldn't contain the snarl that pulled at her upper lip as the detective turned back her way. If it weren't for the cumbersome position of her hands being bound behind her back, she was sure she would have launched herself at him when he opened the door.

He pulled her from the back seat, causing her to stumble a little as her heel caught on the bottom lip of the car. Before she could blink he had her standing up straight again though. For as pissed as she was, there was no denying that his hands on her only managed to drive her insane. His calloused grip felt way too damned good and the feel of those hands sliding over her skin flashed in her head. Her desire for more only hindered her anger with him so she needed to find a way to reign it in. He stopped her at a large door and she watched him slide a card in a reader on the wall beside it, the firmly closed door letting out a groan before it slowly slid open.

"So _Detective_ Redfox," She started as he pulled her inside of the corridor. "I've got rights and you've yet to read me mine." Once more she found herself being pulled to a stop and she watched him turn. She saw something flash in his beautiful blood colored orbs before he glanced at the door. No response, no nothing. He just stood there, watching the door close behind them. She sighed indignantly and shifted, her heels squeezing her feet. They were one of her favorite pairs but after being in them all day, they were quite literally killing her feet. When he turned back around and gave a tug, she pulled back against the force. "You can't arrest me with-" Her words were cut off as she found herself spun around.

The air in her lungs rushed out in a soft moan as she found herself slammed into the tall concrete corridor wall, face first. She felt the length of his rock solid body pressed against her back, molding her front side against the unforgiving partition. His breath feathered over her ear and couldn't suppress the shudder that rippled down the length of her body. Her cheek pressed against the rough but cool surface, she saw his large hand come up to rest next to her and she licked at her lips. She suddenly found herself wanted to taste his skin and as if he could hear her thoughts, his hand slid over and his thumb brushed over her lips. Without needing another invitation, her pink tongue slipped out to flick over the thick digit. Spurred on by the sharp intake of air in her ear, she wrapped her lips around it and audibly moaned when he slid the thumb inside of her mouth.

"You have the right to scream my name when I make you come," He moaned into her ear. "Anything on my body can and will be used against you." As if his words needed to be punctuated, his hips rolled up against her, the full length of him pressing into her ass. "You have the right to beg for mercy, you have the right to beg for more. If at any time you can't stand, I'll hold your ass up. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

His deep, gritty voice shredded her nerve endings as it washed over her and she could only manage to moan a simple response as she pulled her mouth off of his thumb. "Fuck yes." A growl sounded in her ear and she knew as her eyes gave a roll back. He could do anything he wanted to her and she had no intentions of stopping him. Without warning, his warm and solid presence pulled away from her backside. Before her desire-weakened knees could give out, his firm grip was on her arm as he drug her down the corridor. All she could do was blindly follow and pray he was leading her somewhere more private.

They passed through several monitored doors but damned if Lucy could recall a single officer. Her mind was too preoccupied with the hot as fuck detective and the fact that her lace panties did very little to stave the flow of her arousal. She was sure everyone could hear her thighs sliding against each other as she walked but was well past giving a shit much less two. She only wanted to feel his body pressed against her again, needing his hands on her skin. The anger he'd incited earlier at what she easily saw as a farce was gone. Replaced by mind numbing, breath taking need for him to quell the fire he'd started between her legs.

He pulled her to a stop in front of steel barred door and like magic, the door activated and opened without him touching it. Two of the four walls were made of similar steel bars and she felt a shiver run through her. Would he simply toss her in and leave or would he make good on his promise? There was no time given for contemplation or questioning as he pulled her inside. The door activating again made her jump and she looked back to see it closing, locking them in together. Suddenly nervous, she bit at her lip and turned back to find him watching her. He looked like a wild cat, eyeing down his prey. Unshielded hunger burned bright in his eyes and found herself stumbling back.

"What's wrong Darlin'? Where's that mouthy vixen from before?" He smirked as he slowly advanced towards her. "You look like a little lost bunny ready to run."

Her back met with the bars of the cage and her breath hitched. "And you look like the big bad wolf," she whispered. Her fingers gripped one of the bars as if it would provide some kind of safety but it was really to keep her knees from totally failing her. She watched as he reached up and pulled off his holster, tossing the sidearm onto the small cot like bed off to the side. Every move he made exaggerated the ripple of his well-defined muscles and she silently prayed he'd pull the shirt off next. Her tongue darted out to swipe at her dry lips as his step faltered as those ever watchful eyes of his dropped for just a moment.

"I think it's time for the wolf to feast," he mumbled almost absentmindedly.

Lucy had no time to comprehend the statement before he was on top of her, pressing her almost painfully against the bars. His lips were on hers, hungry and hot. She wasn't given a choice as her lips parted eagerly for him, his tongue plundering her mouth. And god did he taste SO fucking good. Spiced rum and chocolate with just a hint of black cherry cigar. She moaned into his kiss as his hands found her hips and set about exploring her body. Jealousy rocketed and she pulled at her restraints. She wanted to touch him so bad she could taste it but had to settle for pressing herself against him. His fingers found her breasts and captured her sensitive nipples through the fabric. A spike of pleasure shot down the length of her spine as his fingers bit down hard and she was sure she could feel her pulse between her thighs. "Oh FUCK!" She cried out as she broke the kiss, her head falling back against the bars and her back arching in a plea for more.

"There she is," He growled against her flesh as his lips descended over her chin.

She was practically panting by the time his lips made it to the collar of her blouse. His fingers continued to torture her nipples through the fabric, her lace demi bra doing little to give her any escape. His tongue and teeth gave her senses hell as he licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh on her throat. "P-please…c-cuffsaaaaah!" Her plea for release turned into a startled gasp as he gave a sharp tug on her blouse and the buttons took flight, the sound of them hitting the wall and floor echoing in the small space. The cooler air gave rise to goosebumps as it hit her heated flesh. God the look in his eyes as they swept over her exposed skin had her pressing her thighs together in search of relief from the infernal itch.

He pulled away suddenly and her brow knit in confusion for a millisecond as his hand disappeared into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out his keys and quickly sifted through until he fingered a small metal key that was decidedly different than the others. He was on her again, not forcefully as he'd been before. Instead it was more of a tease as his breath intermingled with hers, his crimson eyes boring into hers as his hand fiddled with the cuffs around her wrist. Just as she went to lean up to lick at his lips, the metal restraint on one wrist disappeared. She silently gave praise to any and every higher power as she brought her hands around. She wanted to touch him in the worst way but he stopped her short. A sadistic grin spread over his features as he captured her wrists once more and raised her hands over her head. Her eyes narrowed as he clasped the hated metal back around her wrist. She tried lowering her hands and looked up to find he'd looped the chain holding them together around the bar. "Oh not fair," she whined.

"Oh it's very fair little Bunny," he grinned as he pressed her back against the bars once more. "This way there's no distractions."

Her face fell in her disappointment but he wasn't having it. He tossed his keys to the bed before his hands returned to her skin. His fingers traced the edge of her skirt and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped out as he hit the ticklish spot just above her hip. She saw mischief flash in his eyes and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare…" The nonchalant shrug he gave in response only served to make her wary. "I will not hesitate to knee your lame dick ass in the balls," She sneered. She hated to be held down and tickled. Her brother, the sick twisted idiot that he was, would hold her down when they were younger and tickle her until she practically pissed herself. There was no big surprise when he'd started dating her odd pink haired best friend. Sting and Natsu were a couple made in hell, perfect for only each other.

"I've got a better use for those sexy stems of yours."

That deep, gravelly voice pulled her from her thoughts and she found the detective grinning at her as his fingers curled into the fabric of her skirt. For the second time that evening, she felt the hem line of her skirt inching upwards until it barely covered the curve of her ass. She felt his fingers brush against the newly exposed skin of her damp thighs and she trembled. His touch was so fucking close yet still felt a million miles away from where she needed it most. His eyes held hers captive as he slowly traced circles, wider and wider. His fingers came dangerously close, mere centimeters from her aching center and she audibly whimpered when he pulled away. "P-please," she begged. He wasn't even naked and he'd managed to reduce her to that already.

"Please what?" He asked calmly as he leaned in, his free hand coming up to brush a strand of hair that had escaped her bun to fall over her face. "Is this what you want?"

A throaty moan slipped from between her kiss swollen lips as his fingers pressed against her. The lace of her panties scrapped against her throbbing clit, shooting her right to edge of the orgasmic abyss her body craved. She pressed herself against his roaming digits only to let out what sounded like a sob when he pulled his fingers away once more. If she wasn't so damned turned on, the frustration alone would have her eyes burning with tears. The hand at head dug into her hair, his grip tightening until she gasp. It hurt like hell but it only heightened her already painful desire for him. And from the look in his eyes, he knew it.

"Put those beautiful legs to use," He commanded as he pushed on her head. "Squat or kneel for me little Bunny."

She blinked at the command but the pressure atop her head gave her no chance to resist. She did as was told, the metal cuffs scraping against the metal bar as she lowered herself to a squat. She could help but at the pressure it put on her already aching feet and the awkward position of her hands held prisoner above her. Her breath caught as she looked up though. His free hand already having his belt undone and working at the button on his pants. Saliva filled her mouth at the prospect of just what he had in mind and suddenly the aching in her feet dissolved into the cloud of lust that blanketed her brain. She could feel her legs trembling in anticipation as his hand left her hair.

"Holy…fuck," she mumbled as he pushed his leather pants down over his hips and the full length of him came into view. She'd seen a few cocks in her time but his? He would always top the chart until the end of eternity in her mind. Long, at least eight inches and gods was he thick. But by far, the most intriguing aspect was definitely the seven barbells that made up the Jacob's ladder that climbed the underside of him. Her tongue licked at her lips as she felt his hand return to her hair and bit at her bottom lip as he took a step closer. She tried in earnest to lean forward only to find herself restricted by her bound hands.

"Be a good girl and stick out that tongue."

He could have told her to stand on one leg and she would have done it. She glanced up to find him watching her intently as she slid her tongue out of her mouth. She found it getting harder to breathe as a hand dropped to grasp his shaft. And for the first time in her life, she was jealous of fingers as he slowly stroked the length. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he brought the tip to her lips and brushed it teasingly before sliding it over the length of her exposed tongue. She could taste him and it made her mouth water for more. Unable to wait any longer, she closed her lips over the swollen head and swirled her tongue over the velvety skin.

"Oh FUCK Bunny!" He moaned above her as his hips bucked. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

She could only hum her approval as he thrust into her mouth. Both of his hands came to rest on her head, pulling her into him. She'd never felt so absolutely vulnerable or at another's mercy before but holy hell did she liked it. The feel of his piercings rubbing against her tongue sparked thoughts of him being fully sheathed inside of her and she felt her core muscles clench in approval. Every thrust into her mouth brought him closer to the opening of her throat, making her eyes water when he hit it. She knew he wanted it and who was she to deny him? Relaxing her jaw, she stuck her tongue out just a little and he practically roared in approval as she fought the urge to gag.

"F-Fuck…you're gonna make me pop before I'm ready."

If she could have, she would have given him her best Cheshire cat grin, instead settling for closing her lips around the base of him and slowly pulled her mouth back up the full length of his swollen member. He pulled back from her and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "But what if that's what I wanted?" She teased and a cocky smirk pulled at his lips. His fingers gave a tug on her hair and his other hand dropped to help her stand.

"As tempting as your talented mouth is," He growled as he trapped her body against the bars with his own. His free hand dropping down to her hip. "I want to feel you come apart around me."

All of the air in her lungs left in one quick rush at his words. His fingers hooked into the thin waist band of her panties and with little effort he tore through the thin fabric. If she didn't want him so fucking bad she would've been pissed for ruining a brand new panties. But in that moment they were nothing but a nefarious, evil cock block getting in the way of the true prize. His hand slid down to hook under one of her thighs, pulling it up to hook it over his hip and she gasped as she felt his swollen tip brush against her weeping core. It was just a tease but already she was aching to feel him inside of her. She twisted her hands in the cuffs so that she could grip the bar she was chained to and tightened the leg around his waist to pull him closer. "Fuck me _Detective_ Redfox," She purred. "Show me how a real cop handles bad girls like me."

His eyes flashed with the challenge. "I hope your fiancé knows just how fucking lucky he is."

Her eyes gave a roll back when she felt him tease her entrance. "I'll be sure to remind hi-oh holy mother of…" She moaned as his hips snapped, the full length of him thrusting inside of her in one fell swoop. Her entire body lit up, her brain sputtering. Torn and confused between the sharp, brief pain of being so completely stretched and the exquisite sensation of being so indelibly full. That same confusion was quickly resolved as he began to move inside of her. Slow at first, agonizingly drawing out each mind altering sensation of feeling him touch everywhere inside of her. Her fingers white knuckled the bar as his other hand lifted her other thigh. His fingers dug into her flesh as his pace picked up. His thrusts turned from gentle, his hips snapping against her harder and harder until all she could do was moan and scream continuously as he drove her into the bars against her back.

Her name fell from his lips repeatedly like a Buddhist chant and she felt the thread inside of her quivering, stretching to the limit. Her fingers ached to touch him. She wanted to wrap herself around him and hold on tight as she went over the cliff. But he denied her that, instead holding her at his mercy. She felt him beginning to swell inside of her and his rough hands lifted her legs just a little higher. Instead of a slow build, knowing what was coming, his hips snapped against her and he hit that delectable spot inside and her name roared from his lips. Like a nuclear chain reaction, a scream ripped from her throat as the world exploded around her. Blinding lights flashed behind her tightly closed lids and every muscle in her body trembled from the force of the quake that was their shared orgasmic bliss.

Her body fell limp against the bars, only his body pressing her into the bars kept her from falling and snapping her wrists. She felt like a wet noodle and her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to gain back the oxygen it desperately needed. The last of his spasm died, giving her a much needed reprieve. "Holy…"

His lips brushed against her neck before carefully withdrawing to lower her feet to the ground. "Yea," he chuckled breathlessly. "My thoughts exactly."

She let out a snort of laughter and tiredly wiggled her arms, making the cuffs clank loudly against the bars. "How about you let me out of these now? I'm pretty sure all feeling is gone from my hands." He gave her a nod and she sagged against the bars as she watched him right his pants again, too tired to do much else. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment only to open again to find him back there in front of her. He swiftly unlocked the restraints and her arms draped over his shoulders. She settled into his embrace and her eyes locked onto the camera mounted up in the corner. "Uh Gaj, they didn't record that right?"

He pulled away, looking confused for a moment before a grin spread. "Yea but Laxus had it on closed circuit. I'll bring the disc home tonight."

And he just happened to omit that little detail? She glared at him for what seemed like an eternity, unsure whether to punch his handsome face or kiss him. That certainly had not been a part of the fantasy he'd told her about weeks ago. Hell she was still trying to figure out he knew she was going to the grocery store after work. "Pick up some fried chicken on your way? Being someone left the groceries in the car. We can make it a chicken and porn night."

He gave his signature chuckle and dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. "And this is why I'm fucking marrying your ass."

God she fucking loved him. How she'd managed to even catch his eye in the first place was a mystery but it didn't really matter. He was hers. Granted they were the oddest pair, their friends still teased them about being night and day. But his dark was what she loved most about him. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling back. "I love you too," She grinned as she pulled down her skirt. Her eyes caught on the ripped panties laying carelessly on the cell floor and moved over to pick them up. "Now, how about you take me back to my car so you can finish your shift?" She stuffed the panties in his pants pocket and turned to grab her purse.

He picked up his side arm from the cot and slipped it back on his belt. "Yes Ma'am," he grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You might need this. I've got another in the car.

She let out a startled squeal as his hand connected with her ass before he passed by. "I've got your _Ma'am_ for ya," she chuckled as she accepted the shirt. She buried her face in it for a moment and sighed at the scent of him. Pulling it over her head, she moved to stand beside him not giving a single fuck that she was fixing to do the ultimate walk of shame. Who would with a sexy ass shirtless beast like him beside her? She watched him turn to give a wave at the camera and glanced back. A devious little grin pulled at her lips and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And tell Laxus if he's a good boy I'll let him smack your ass this weekend." She didn't even have to see his face to know he was grinning as he followed her down the hall.

* * *

 **And there ya have it. A little GaLu smut that was inspired by a random passing of a cop who had a woman pulled over on the side of the road. Of course, I have to give a huge thanks to my hubby for his civil service and being kind enough to teach me how a pat down is actually done. For this, it paid handsomely to be married to an officer haha.**

 **As always, a HUGE thank you to my awesome triplet** _ **GemNika**_ **, who was all for the idea and willing to give this more than a few once overs. Thank you my love! I'd be lost without you!**

* * *

 **~Announcement: MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created **MidLu Week**. The dates are from October 25, 2015 - October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday **  
Day 2:** Clock **  
Day 3:** Pin-Up **  
Day 4:** Copy **  
Day 5:** Silence **  
Day 6:** Makeup **  
Day 7:** Halloween

We wanted to show our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage some love. So, get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

* * *

 **I will be working on Sound Pod while I am away on vacation, I promise. It's proving to be quite the chapter and I want it to be perfect before sharing!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


End file.
